Constant pressure regulator valves have been utilized in automotive fuel systems for quite some time. One example is found in a United States patent to Fehrenbach et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,511,170, issued May 12, 1970.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved regulator valve which has a quick response to the varying pressures in a fuel circuit. It is a further object to provide a regulator valve which responds with a full opening of the valve area when the pressures in the system are such that by-passing of fuel is required.
A still further object is the design of a spring backing assembly which is independent of the squareness of the spring pressure and independent of any cocking of the spring in compression. A further feature is the provision of a combination diaphragm and valve surface which insures a full shut off of the regulator when the engine being supplied with fuel is not operating.
Another object and feature of the invention lies in the use of a metallic diaphragm material and in which all functional parts are metal which will successfully resist deterioration from the hydrocarbon fuels and which will act to stabilize the valve action and supplement the action of a diaphragm backing spring. In addition, the metallic diaphragm is formed to provide an inherent spring action in operation so that when acting to open the regulator valve, it will counteract the increased spring force of a backing spring and enable the achievement of a truly constant pressure output.
Another feature lies in a self-centering valve back-up plate which eliminates friction.
A further object lies in the construction of the valve housing which facilitates assembly and initial fixed pressure calibration which prevents subsequent maladjustment by a user.
Numerous objectives and features of the invention will be apparent in the following specification and claims in which the invention is described together with details to enable persons skilled in the art to practice the invention, all in connection with the best mode presently contemplated for the invention.